


Весточки

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Фогги верит, что Мэтт жив.





	Весточки

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативный постканон «Защитников»

 

Фогги верит, что Мэтт жив.  
Верит, когда в дверь полицейского участка больше никто не заходит.  
Верит, когда с развалин «Мидланд Сёркл» отзывают поисковиков.  
Верит, когда отец Лэнтом говорит на воскресной службе о смирении. Когда Карен поджигает тонкие плаксивые свечи дешёвой зажигалкой.  
Он не может отказаться от своей веры: этот засранец Мёрдок постоянно выплясывал на самом краешке смерти и ничего, продолжал жить. Изломанный, но упрямый.

В июле на его адрес приходит первая открытка, и Фогги бежит с ней в редакцию «Бюллетеня». Радостно показывает её Карен.  
— Видишь, о нём нельзя говорить, как о мёртвом. Как ты говоришь, — он смеётся, прижимает кусочек картона к груди.  
На нём — голубое небо и золотой Парфенон, кусочек греческого солнца. На обороте — марки, штемпель, адрес чужой рукой. Мэтт сам не мог бы подписать; Электра — тоже, ведь её будут искать и найдут. Наверное, попросил кого-то на почте, кто же откажет слепому.  
— Он же хотел смотаться с ней в дальние страны, — твердит Фогги. — Смотри, Карен, у него получилось. Это весточка от Мэтта. Я знаю точно.

В августе он получает открытку из Барселоны. В сентябре — из Москвы, и не просто открытку, а с коробкой конфет фабрики «Красный Октябрь». Фогги терпеливо переводит с русско-английским словарём название, умиляется тому, что на фантике мишки — надо же, как прижилась эта шутка Марси про мишку Фогги, Мэтт помнит! — и уверяется, что Мэтт хотел что-то сказать. Что-то вроде «Жди меня в октябрьский уик-энд, Фогги». Он обводит все выходные, и без того красные, красным маркером и ждёт.

Мэтт не приходит. Но в субботнее утро в ящике обнаруживается очередная открытка. Из Ирландии.

Весточки и сладости приходят Фогги каждый месяц, все — без обратных адресов, надписанные чужими руками. Иногда даже раз в две недели, и так уже полтора года. Он собирает открытки и фантики, аккуратно разглаживает плёнку на страницах магнитного альбома и хочет, чтобы Карен тоже верила. Просит её помочь разобраться: вдруг Мэтт и вправду шифрует послание. Назначает встречу.

Последняя на сегодня открытка — из Торонто. Мэтт совсем близко. На ней телебашня, и Фогги весь вечер настраивает канадские телеканалы. Карен сидит на диване с чашкой чая, наблюдает за ним и ест конфеты с кленовым сиропом.  
— Давай поедем в Торонто, — размышляет Фогги вслух. — Выследим эту бесстыжую задницу.  
— Он мог уже оттуда улететь, — вздыхает Карен. — Сам видишь, они не сидят на месте.  

*** 

Карен возвращается домой очень поздно. Едет в такси, перебирает в кармане плаща канадские конфеты, и фантики хрустят, как осколки.  
Можно было бы остаться сегодня с Фогги. Снова изучить его альбом, пить чай до утра. Обсуждать, какой ужасный друг Мэтт Мёрдок, и гадать, откуда придёт следующее послание. Но ночью надо переделать слишком много дел: дописать статью, покопаться в архивных материалах, ответить на электронные письма. Из Афин, Барселоны, Москвы, деревеньки под Дублином с непроизносимым названием, Тель-Авива, Токио, Торонто и Оттавы, Парижа и Дели.  
У Карен — почти сотня друзей по переписке. Её сообщников в тайном заговоре.  
Потому что если Фогги перестанет верить — они сломаются оба.


End file.
